This invention is directed to a comfortable, self-adjusting, cap-type protective helmet made from a process of insert-molding. More particularly the invention is directed to a helmet which is particularly useful for bicyclists and includes multiple segments arranged in particular advantageous ways and has a strategically-located chinstrap for improved stabilization. One embodiment of this invention includes an insert-molded helmet that can be converted into a pouch. Another embodiment of this invention comprises an improved strap guide. A further embodiment of this invention includes a protrusion at the back of a helmet suitable for a storage compartment.
Protective helmets and other protective headgear have evolved over the years. It is not uncommon for individuals to wear protective headgear when they are, for example, riding bicycles, riding horses, roller-blading, playing football, playing baseball, playing hockey, skiing and skating, as well as for other general safety purposes. Conventional headgear is often stiff and thick, and made of impact-resistant materials that encase the skull of the wearer. While it is true that conventional headgear does to a certain degree protect the head of the wearer, it is typically stiff and thick and has many disadvantages.
Conventional headgear is, for instance, often very cumbersome. When removed from the head, such headgear is difficult to carry, particularly because of its size, shape and weight. Additionally, conventional headgear is uncomfortable to wear, often resulting in pain around the head and causing excessive perspiration around various parts of the head. One of the most serious flaws in typical headgear is its inability to fit the head of the user properly. Upon purchasing conventional protective headgear, the user often has to xe2x80x9cforce fitxe2x80x9d the headgear to his or her head. The force fitting is achieved, most often, by inserting sizing pads into pockets around the internal brim of the headgear. While the use of sizing pads can result in somewhat better fitting protective headgear, the fit obtained with respect to the head of the user is not usually complete or tight and is subject to the uncertain skill of the person using the sizing pads. This means that portions of the protective headgear and protective headgear in combination with sizing pads do not come into direct contact with the head of the user, and therefore, an imperfect fit arises in, for example, the form of gaps between the head of the user and the headgear.
As a result of such an imperfect fit, it is believed that the head of the user can be subjected to xe2x80x9csecondary impactxe2x80x9d forces. This means that in the event of an accident or fall, the protective headgear will make contact with, for example, another bicycle rider or the ground or other obstacle, and the head of the user will come into contact (secondary impact) with the internal portions of the helmet. Such secondary impact is believed to diminish the protective capabilities of conventional helmets.
In addition to secondary impact, it is believed that conventional protective headgear which is force-fitted to the head of a user often fails to effectively dissipate loads created from contact. The failure to dissipate loads effectively can also contribute to serious head injuries.
It is of increasing interest to produce protective headgear that is comfortable to wear and able to effectively minimize the risk of head injuries. This invention, therefore, is directed in part to a superior protective helmet produced by a method of insert molding, and which embodies structural components that overcome substantial disadvantages of prior art helmets. These insert-molded protective helmets are comfortable, not cumbersome, and able to form fit to the head of the user to minimize the risk of injury during accidents or falls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,546 assigned to the assignee of the instant application describes a foldable, padded helmet. Also, U.S. Pat. No. Re35,193, assigned to instant assignee, describes a pouch-forming protective helmet for bicyclists. These patents of the assignee are herein incorporated by reference.
While some of the prior art describes flexible helmets, such flexible helmets comprise a plurality of individual connecting parts assembled in a structure with substantial disadvantages, such as not conforming to the wearer""s head. These prior art devices have a plurality of individual connecting parts which complicate the manufacturing process and do not generally provide necessary uniformity in hinging and sizing. In addition, the geometry of existing helmets does not generally allow for the construction of a helmet having a protrusion enabling the addition of a storage compartment at the back of the helmet. Furthermore, chinstraps of conventional helmets do not always provide maximum stability.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel helmet made from a process of insert molding.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet comprising a plurality of segmented panels that conform to the wearer""s head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet comprising a plurality of segmented panels and having pivot axes substantially between horizontal and vertical, thereby allowing flexing of the panels around the wearer""s head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet comprising six segmented panels arranged in a particularly advantageous way.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet comprising a plurality of segmented panels that conform to the wearer""s head, with the absence of a fitting panel in front.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet comprising a plurality of segmented panels that conform laterally about the wearer""s head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet having at least two segmented panels on each side of the wearer""s head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet comprising five segmented panels that conform laterally about the wearer""s head and further includes a top panel.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet wherein a top panel straddles two side segmented panels disposed on each side of the wearer""s head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet wherein a top panel overlaps gaps between the top panel and peripheral panels, thereby further protecting the wearer""s head from leakage of substances onto the wearer""s head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet wherein gaps between segmented panels are staggered to prevent unwanted folding or other instability or lack of integrity of fit of the helmet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet having uniformity in hinging and sizing through a one-piece armature.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet comprising an armature molded within segmented panels of the helmet with reinforcement limiter tabs attached to the armature between the panels.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet wherein a top panel is connected to peripheral panels with loops formed by an armature molded in the peripheral panels.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet comprising an armature molded within segmented panels of the helmet and discontinuous at the top of the helmet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet comprising an armature molded within segmented panels of the helmet whereby the armature is non-integrally connected to the top panel or panels of the helmet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet comprising an armature insert-molded within segmented peripheral panels of the helmet and tabs protruding from the armature also insert-molded into the top panel or panels of the helmet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet wherein an armature is insert-molded within peripheral panels.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet wherein an armature is insert-molded within peripheral panels and a separate armature is insert-molded within a top panel or panels, and the two armatures are connected as a means of securing the top panel or panels to the peripheral panels.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet with a strategically-located retention system for improved stabilization.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet comprising a plurality of segmented panels and a retention system that brings the panels close to the wearer""s head thereby conforming to the size and shape of the wearer""s head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet with a retention system coupled to at least one of the following: the front of the top segment of the helmet, the central area of the top segment of the helmet, the back of the top segment of the helmet, the peripheral panels of the helmet, the outside of the helmet, and to an armature, wherein the armature is insert-molded within the helmet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet comprising an armature molded within segmented panels of the helmet with protrusions on the armature for coupling the retention system to the armature.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel helmet having two segments disposed from the wearer""s forehead to the wearer""s neck.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved helmet that can also function as a pouch for holding small objects and can be attached about the waist or hung over the shoulder when not worn on the wearer""s head. is yet a further object of this invention to provide a helmet with a protrusion extending from the back of the helmet in which a storage compartment can be formed.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent by review of the detailed description of preferred embodiments.
The invention is directed to a comfortable, self-adjusting, protective helmet preferably made from a process of insert molding. The helmet comprises an armature, or insert portion, made of a flexible, porous material that is embedded as a layer of the helmet to connect the structural parts of the helmet to one another. The helmet can also comprise a number of peripheral panels connected by the armature in the manner of a string of beads. The top of the helmet can be fitted to the peripheral panels with loops formed by the armature for securing the top piece or pieces to the peripheral panels. Alternatively, the top piece or pieces can be insert molded with a separate armature and the two armatures can be connected as a means of securing the top piece or pieces to the peripheral panels. The armature as used in the helmet also serves several other functions which include hinging and sizing functions where it is exposed between panel gaps. A decorative shell can cover the panels on the sides and the top of the helmet. A retention system is strategically located on the helmet to provide increased stabilization of the helmet on the wearer""s head. In addition to improved helmet stability resulting from the strap geometry, controlled placement of the straps results in improved side of skull adjustability and reduced potential for misuse or poor adjustment. The retention system pulls the panels close to the wearer""s head, thereby causing the panels to further conform to the size and shape of the wearer""s head.
In one embodiment of the invention, the helmet can be folded to convert the helmet into an article-carrying pouch. Once the helmet is converted into a pouch, the pouch can be worn around the wearer""s waist or hung over the wearer""s shoulder using an adjustable strap attached to the helmet. By converting the helmet into a pouch, the wearer need not carry around a helmet, and furthermore can carry such items as gloves or sunglasses in the pouch.
In another embodiment of the invention, the helmet comprises an improved strap guide wherein a locking mechanism is provided by recesses molded in the liner of the helmet.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a protrusion is formed at the back of the helmet. A cavity can be formed within this protrusion in the back of the helmet for the purpose of carrying small items. Such items can include a satellite navigation system, telephone system, homing device, keys, money or numerous other items.
The above described objects and embodiments are set forth in the following description and illustrated in the drawings described hereinbelow.